


snow white sleeps

by herebewonder



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Schneewittchen | Snow White (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Retellings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22237396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herebewonder/pseuds/herebewonder
Summary: A very, very short and not very serious story about Snow White.
Kudos: 2





	snow white sleeps

Snow White sleeps and dreams.

In her dreams, the world is all ice and snow. It is quiet and pristine. It's heavenly.

And there are certainly no miners around messing up the place.


End file.
